1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) and a flat panel display including the same, and more particularly, to a TFT in which an ohmic contact between an organic semiconductor layer and source/drain electrodes is achieved and an adhesive force between the organic semiconductor and the source/drain electrodes is increased, and a flat panel display including the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are used as switching devices for controlling pixel operations and as driving devices for operating pixels in flat panel displays such as liquid crystalline display devices (LCD), organic light-emitting display devices, inorganic light-emitting display devices, and the like.
TFTs include a semiconductor layer including source/drain regions and a channel region interposed between the source region and drain region, a gate electrode insulated from the semiconductor layer and located in a region corresponding to the channel region, and source and drain electrodes respectively contacting the source and drain regions.
Organic TFTs include an organic semiconductor layer composed of an organic semiconductor material. Organic TFTs can be manufactured at low temperatures, and thus, plastic substrates can be used. Due to this advantage of organic TFTs, much research into organic TFTs has been performed recently. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0012212 discloses an organic TFT.
However, it is difficult to achieve an ohmic contact between source/drain electrodes and the organic semiconductor layer of an organic TFT because of a difference in the work function between the materials of the source/drain electrodes and the organic semiconductor layer. In addition, since the source and drain electrodes are formed of an inorganic material and the organic semiconductor layer is formed of an organic material, the adhesive force between the source/drain electrodes and the organic semiconductor layer is not strong. Therefore, improvements in these areas are desirable.